Stories of the Second Year
by laurzieowl12
Summary: The Ducks are back and its their sophomore year at Eden Hall. But is all going to go to plan. (Please be nice, this is my first fanfiction story.)
1. Chapter 1

It was their first day back at Eden Hall. The holidays were over and the ducks were coming back as sophomore students, not to mention the winners in the annual JV/Varsity showdown. Although the Varsity hockey team still didn't like them, they started to leave the ducks alone, deciding that another prank war was too much effort.

Now as he walked his way to his dorm, carrying boxes in his arms Charlie started thinking. In his opinion he thought that this was going to be a great year. He was quickly interrupted when he just about ran into Fulton Reed, another team member, and all his stuff had fallen to the ground.

"Hey sorry man," Fulton said and bent to the ground to help Charlie pick up his stuff.

"Hey Fulton. It's fine. How were your holidays?" Charlie asked.

"You should know. I spent everyday hanging out with you and the rest of the ducks," Charlie laughed at Fulton's comment and continued picking up his stuff. Once everything was picked up, Charlie made his way to his room. He wasn't surprised when his roommate was already there and had just about finished unpacking.

"Hey Charlie," he said as Charlie entered the room.

"Hey Banksie," Charlie replied. "Nice to see that you have already finished unpacking" Adam Banks or 'Banksie' as he was more affectionately called by his teammates was one of the best players on the ducks.

"Yeah, well I told you that you needed to be here early to if you wanted to get your choice of everything. I believe that it can often be rephrased as 'First in, Best dressed.'" Adam chuckled at saying this, Charlie smiled and chucked the pillow on the unoccupied bed and chucked it at Adam.

"Hey, what was that for?" Adam asked. Charlie smiled at him innocently and started to unpack his stuff.


	2. Chapter 2

"Banks. Where is Conway?" Coach Orion yelled at Banks during a morning practice later that week. Adam skated to the centre of the ice where he was standing.

"Sorry Coach. I think that he is sick," Adam replied, trying to cover for his friend who he knew was still in bed, sleeping.

"Adam, he was fine last night so he should be fine now. Where is he and don't lie." The coach replied, reading between the lines

"I tried waking him but he wouldn't get up," Adam replied knowing that he couldn't come up with another excuse that would work.

"Right. Keep warm. I am going to back in a bit," The coach shouted at the team. "Banks come with me." The coach said to Adam who was starting to worry about his friend.

As the coach marched over to the dorm building, Adam struggling to keep up, he knew that Charlie was in for it.

The door to the room flew open and Charlie lay in bed snoring. Coach Orion who had his whistle hanging around his neck, blew it. Not only was it loud but also it was ear piercing. His intention was to wake up Charlie but he probably woke up the entire school. Charlie jolted and looked up to see his coach standing over the bed.

"Oh no. This can't be good." Charlie mumbled as he sat up in bed.

"Clearly you aren't sick and I believe that practice started 30 minutes ago." Coach Orion barked. Charlie fell back into his pillow bringing his hands up to his face and groaned.

"Up now," Coach Orion barked at him. Turning on his heals toward Adam he said "Make sure that he is up and ready for practice in 15 minutes and I don't care if you have to drag him by the ear to get him there." Coach Orion walked out the door.

Adam turned around to Charlie, who was at the time looking through his clothes for something to wear and said, "I told you that Coach Orion hates tardiness,"

Charlie's response came as something like "Shut Up Cake-eater," although Adam could swear that he saw a slight smile on Charlie's face.

Charlie, finally in his hockey gear and ready for practice skated out onto the ice.

"Nice of you to join us Conway," Coach Orion yelled at him from the other side on the rink keeping his eyes on the drills that he had the rest of the team doing. Charlie skated up to his coach and knew he was in for a lecture and some punishment that he would have preferred not to receive.

"Charlie what are you doing? You are the captain and you're meant to set an example for the rest of the team." The coach told Charlie.

"I am setting an example."

"Yeah, a bad one. If you are late again without a valid cause then I can guarantee you that you will be watching the next game from the bench. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir." Charlie skated off to join in with the drills thinking that he had got off rather easily. He knew though that the team wouldn't let him get away with this.

"Good Afternoon," Averman said as Charlie reached them on the ice, yawning.

"Shut Up, Averman," Charlie replied, meaning it in jest.

"Oh, Grumpy. Did coach wake you and pull you out of bed on the wrong side?"

"Yeah, very funny,"

Charlie's day didn't get any better, especially during class.

"Ow," Charlie said with a start when he felt an eraser on the back of his head and realised that he had started dosing off during class. Turning around he saw Julie and Adam laughing. Julie smiled at him cheekily and Charlie glared back at her. Charlie couldn't wait for this day to end so that he could go back to bed.


End file.
